


We're Not Crazy

by Aislinn (shittyspacedads)



Series: My Old, Shitty, Wattpad Fics [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I don't want these showing up anywhere really so, not using any identifying tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/Aislinn
Summary: This is just to preserve my old fics from Wattpad, please don't read them they're so bad.Original Summary:Harry has OCD. He doesn't tell the bandmates because he thinks they might make fun of him. They just think he is a neat freak. None of them have caught him doing his rituals, except for Louis. He is the only one in the band who knows.  Harry finds out a secret that's been kept from him for years, something that could either change his life for the better, or end his career. Or maybe both.Stats as of Feb. 9th 2018:84 reads7 votes5 commentsIf you'd like to read this disaster in it's original form: https://my.w.tt/UiNb/W4Qynj53oK





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

 

 

 

"Boys?" Paul calls to us. I let all of the boys through the door, before grabing both door handles and shutting the door. I sit down at the huge meeting table filled with part of our team.

 

 

"Okay boys, since your on break, we need you to do something. We are having you spend the day at saint jones psychology center" Paul states and waits for our reactions.

 

 

My heartbeat picks up, they can't do this. I've been there before and they know it. They want to drag me back. Louis whispers in my ear to not freak out, too late.

 

 

"So we have to visit crazy people" Zayn tilts back in his chair.

 

 

"They're. Not. Crazy" I shoot him a death glare.

 

 

"Why would you care Harry?" Niall pipes up.

 

 

"Never mind" I look down and fiddle with my hands.

 

 

"Okay boys get in the car you're going today." Paul says and starts to escort us out.

 

 

Louis and I wait to talk to him, "No Harry, we're not trying to admit you" Paul says and I calm down a bit.

 

 

 

 

"Why that place?! There's loads others!!" I scream at him.

 

 

Liam pokes his head in, "you guys okay?"

 

 

I push past Louis and Paul, "we were just leaving"

 

 

 

 

"Okay guys they're here!" I hear a doctor say when we walk into the door. Everyone walks normally, I just sulk while counting my steps, trying my best to miss the cracks in the floor.

 

 

"Okay boys go socialize." Paul pushes us along.

 

 

I drag Louis with me over to a girl with blonde curly hair who's writing, "hi!" Louis waves very pepy.

 

 

She looks up and croaks out a very shy, "hi"

 

 

Louis going to shake her hand but she scoots a bit farther away.

 

 

I push Louis' hand down, "I'm sorry," I look down at a tag pinned to her coat, "fist bump?" She smiles and fist bumps me. Here, you are forced to wear a tag with your name, ID number, and your one-two main disorders. Hers says OCD and SAD (social anxiety disorder)

 

 

Louis gives me a funny look, "you guys look really alike" and with that he walks away.

 

 

"You wanna take a walk?" I ask her. She smiles and nods, and closes her notebook.

 

 

One of the doctors walk by us, "oh hi Harry! Haven't seen you in a while"

 

 

The girl looks at me funny. I glare at the doctor and keep walking.

 

 

"I know you used to come here" she says really quiet.

 

 

The hair on the back of my neck stands up, "how?!"

 

 

"I remember you, barely." She looks up at me and studies my features.

 

 

"I don't remember much from being here" I look down at my feet.

 

 

"Neither do I, they say I have some sort of memory disorder, but they won't tell me what."

 

 

"That happened to me too, weird..."

 

 

Another doctor walks by us talking, she looks at the girl, "you-you're talking!!"

 

 

She looks at me in panic and we sprint to the garden.

 

 

We sit on a bench and I look at her, "if you don't talk, how are you talking to me?"

 

 

She shrugs, "I feel like I've met you before, but the memory is distant. I don't remember anything before I was eight"

 

 

"Neither do I"

 

 

"There you are Harry!" Liam jogs in, "they're looking for you two, something about dr. Kandyn wanting to talk to you?"

 

 

I curse under my breath, "fine" and we walk into the waiting area to be greeted by Dr. Kandyn.

 

 

"Hello Harry" she say to me and I grit my teeth.

 

 

"You. Are. Not. Checking. Me. In." I say through clenched teeth.

 

 

"Harry who's that and how do they know you?" Liam says from behind us.

 

 

"A life ruiner" I mumble.

 

 

"I already talked to your mum an-" she try's to say.

 

 

I cut her off, "and what, you're not taking me away!! I am fine!!" I yell, "let me call her!" I run into the other room and dial her number, "mum, they-they say their taking me back. That can't be true" I try to stay calm. I look behind my shoulder to see the girl.

 

 

"Harry," my mum says, "you need to go back, is there a blonde girl behind you?"

 

 

Puzzled I say, "yeah, why?"

 

 

"Put me on speaker phone"

 

 

I press the button and motion the girl over to me.

 

 

"Hi" she croaks out.

 

 

"Oh hunny hi!!" Mum says, "you need to tell him"

 

 

Very confused I ask, "tell me what?!"

 

 

"B-but" the girl stammers.

 

 

"Hunny you know it's time, I can't keep you two apart anymore"

 

 

The girl looks at the floor, "okay..."

 

 

"Harry, it's going to be okay. Ashton will explain everything. I love you both. Talk to you later" with thatmum hangs up.

 

 

"W-what?!" I give the girl a puzzled look. She sighs and grabs my wrist, pulling me into what I guess is her room.

 

 

"Okay," she starts, "this may sound crazy but you have to believe me, but we are twins. Something,something that we can't remember, happened to us when we were about seven. It made u loose our memory, which in turn caused our OCD. When we were nine, we were admitted here. Mum decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to keep us together. So I stayed here, and you went back to mum. There's someone out to get us, we are the only ones who knew, before we lost our memory. That's why mum made you try out for X-Factor, because we knew you'd become famous, and travel alot. And I've been here. They want us, I-I think because we are powerful. Ya know how they say twins can have telepathy? Well we do. I've been perfecting mine for the ten years I've been here. If I hurt myself, it hurts you, and I can communicate you if we are in the same country, watch."

 

 

Suddenly I hear her small voice, 'I told you'

 

 

'Woah,'I think, 'this can't be happening'

 

 

'But it is. Harry you have to get checked in. We need to be together. It's safe here. Whoever's trying to find us won't here'

 

 

'Im not coming'

 

 

'But you have to! I need you!'

 

 

'But I'm not letting go of you'

 

 

'What?'

 

 

'Im sneaking you out of here'

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

I'll be posting Chapter two tomorrow :)

 

 

Or maybe when I get Ten reads ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Woah you guys got to 13 reads in six hours ily all

 

I'm updating this in the shower y'all better be happy

 

 

 

 

Chapter two

 

 

"Stay here, pack what you absolutuly need." I leave the room and round up the boys, "no time to explain, the blonde is my twin sister. I can't tell you why but we need to sneak her out, and me. Their trying to check me in and I can't go through that again. Ashton is coming with us. I'm not loosing her." They nod without an explanation and we sneak off to her room.

 

 

"Okay," I start, "here's the plan, Louis you have to pretend to be sick, Paul will take you to the car while we sneak Ashton out. Ill just tell Paul that she's my sister and not to ask anything else."

 

 

They nod and Louis leaves the room.

 

 

'You ready Ashton?'

 

 

'As ready as ill ever be'

 

 

"So that's your sister?" Paul asks when he sees Ashton in the car.

 

 

"Yes." I answer and pull Ashton closer.

 

 

'Harry, I'm scared'

 

 

'You're gonna be okay' I pull her tighter into my embrace and feel her relax a bit.

 

 

"Is she going to be with us on the tour?" Paul asks.

 

 

'Do you wanna come?'

 

 

'I sorta have to'

 

 

"Yes, she's going to be staying with us for a while."

 

 

 

 

When we head to the hotel I drag her into my room, "tell me more about how we're powerful."

 

 

"Harry, we, we're the most powerful twins they've ever seen. We have the same disorders and everything."

 

 

She yanks up her sleeve and grabs mine but I stop her. "It's okay" she slowly lifts up my sleeve and I look at her arm to see that it's the same exact as mine. Same marks, same scars.

 

 

"H-how?" I stutter.

 

 

"Like I said, most powerful. Harry, they want to take us, study us. I can see into your thoughts, if you concentrate really hard, sometimes you can see into mine. B-but that's really hard, some doctors can't even read my brain scans. Also, I can read people's thoughts. I don't know what you can do, but it's something similar, like mind related. For mine I can turn it on and off, so it doesn't overwhelm me. Wanna see?" I nod and she drags me into Liam and Niall's room, where everyone is.

 

 

'Tell them we can guess what number their thinking of out of a million, can we trust them with our secret?'

 

 

'Sure and yes. They're my best mates'

 

 

"Hey guys, Ash can guess what number you're thinking of out of a million!" We walk over and sit on one of the couches.

 

 

"No way, try me" Louis remarks.

 

 

Ashton stares at him for a few seconds then whispers into my ear and I repeat the number, "860,579.11"

 

 

They look at us bewildered, "what? How?"

 

 

Ashton explains the whole story, but not giving away about our mental disorders.

 

 

"Woah!" Niall yells, "that's so cool!"

 

 

"Zayn you have a very peverted mind!! Eww!!" Ashton covers her eyes with her hands and we all laugh.

 

 

"So what am I thinking?" Niall pipes up.

 

 

Ashton laughs, "no I will not make you a sandwich!"

 

 

"What else can you do?" Liam says.

 

 

"Well I can invade your thoughts.." She smiles weirdly.

 

 

"Oh wow so too you gosh!" Zayn covers his eyes and we laugh so hard that I can't breathe.

 

 

"Harry, can you do anything?" Louis looks at me.

 

 

I shrug, "I don't know, we'll find out sooner or later."

 

 

"Why not sooner?" Louis asks.

 

 

Within ten minute we have tried talking to animals and x-ray vision.

 

 

"Okay," Liam looks up from the web page, "lets try moving objects with your mind."

 

 

'Just concentrate'

 

 

I concentrate on a pen that's on the counter. Ashton gasps when it lifts about a foot in the air! She hugs me.

 

 

"Woah!" Niall remarks, "lets check Ashton."

 

 

"I don't have that I already checked four years ago haha"

 

 

I look over to Zayn, who's looking at the wall and fixing his hair, "what are you doing?"

 

 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking in the mirror!" He looks at me funny.

 

 

"There's no mirror there mate," Liam starts but with a small flash the mirror appears.

 

 

"Holy shit" I gasp and Zayn disappears.

 

 

"What just happened?!" Ashton grabs my arm.

 

 

 

"I have no clue"

 

 

 

 

 

Ugh FINALLY. You see I write and post these from my phone since my laptop broke and I just took TWENTY MINUTES TRYING TO COPY AND PASTE THIS FROM NOTES!! THAT WAS UTTER TORTURE.

 

But anyways ily all stay beautiful

 

 

P.S. I'll probably post the third chapter tomorrow after School, but that's the only Chapter left that I have written, so I might wait a while. I'm a bit struck for ideas at the time being. Love you xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!! Sorry if this looks crappy I'll get on the computer later and fix it :) 19 VIEWS ILY GUYS

 

Okay so when this story gets to 50 views I'll update yeah? Cause I don't have the next chapter written so you guys will have to wait a while

 

Love you!! Xx

 

 

Chapter three

 

"Harry, you might wanna see this," Liam starts and we run over, "'the ability to give someone powers, the people must have an extremely close relationship' Harry I think you did that..."

 

 

"Harry?!" We hear Zayn but we don't see him.

 

 

"Zayn, calm down and concentrate. Concentrate on being visible." Ash calms him down and he becomes visible again.

 

 

"Harry! I don't want this!! Ou did this to me!" Zayn yells and tries to approach me, but Niall holds him back.

 

 

"He can't control it Zayn!" Ash yells.

 

 

"Ow Niall, since when are you so strong?!" Zayn pulls his arms away and looks at the red marks.

 

 

"Well that's just peachy" I sigh.

 

 

"Sorry mate" Niall apologizes.

 

 

"Can we go for a walk? I need to clear my head. You guys are thinking real fast and giving me a headache." Ash rubs her temples and we all agree. We grab our coats and head off.

 

 

The walk starts off in silence, but we bump into two girls. Ash has a stare down with the blonde one, the they both cross their arms.

 

 

'Harry, she can read like me'

 

 

"Yes I can read too, she has abilities also." The blonde girl states, "I'm Michaela, that's Sarina. We've been sent to protect the twins." Sarina has natural red/orange hair.

 

 

Protect us? I think we're good! We have an Irish hulk on our hands!

 

 

"Harry that isn't going to do you much good, even if you give all of the band members abilities" she turns to me, fuck I have to learn to protect my thoughts like Ash.

 

 

"I can't control that!" I argue.

 

 

She sighs, "you are going to need our help, weather you like it or not"

 

 

"What ability does Sarina have?" Niall asks. Ash giggles because she can figure out what he thinks of her.

 

 

"I can modify people's appearance, it's a form of what you have Harry. But you can give abilities." She answers.

 

 

"Wanna go grab coffee and get to know eachother?" Liam suggests.

 

 

Suddenly Louis and Zayn disappear.

 

 

"I'm still here, but where's Louis?" Zayn soon becomes visible.

 

 

Louis poppes out of nowhere with a crepe, "what the hell just happened?!"

 

 

"Um I think he just teleported to France and back..." Niall says.

 

 

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Louis take a bite of the crepe.

 

 

'Harry did you think about Liam, even for a split second?'

 

 

'Yeah why?'

 

 

'He was just wondering why Niall was suddenly in boxers'

 

 

'Fuck'

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sorry that's so short guys, and sorry it sucked xP

 

 

Update:

 

GUYS I JUST GOT NINE READS IN FIVE MINUTES

 

COMMENT VOTE AND FAN ILY ALL


End file.
